Butterflies and Angels Without Wings
by liebedero
Summary: Fred the guardian angel is desperately and passionately in love with Stacey, aspiring model. Can Stacey learn to love Fred, again, after forgetting all about him? Slightly AU StaceyxFred FredxOC JanexGrayson
1. Butterflies and Angels without Wings

Butterflies and Angels without Wings

The door to the house opened with a flourish as its third renter, Fred the guardian angel, got back from wherever it was that he had so obscurely been spending his time. Normally the happy-go-lucky Angel turned mail clerk turned P.A. rode back from work with Jane Bingham, his ward. Even though he was stuck on Earth, he had yet to learn how to drive. Today it seemed he had found his way home in some other way, seemingly walking.

It was late and Fred looked exhausted as he walked trancelike to the couch, still serving as his bed, where he flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling looking dazed. He did not greet the fellow renter that was present: Stacey, Deb/Jane's besty. Stacey looked inquiringly at Fred. Something was obviously off. Everything it seemed had changed for him when he lost his angelic status. Little did she understand...

"I feel...strange...I think..." Fred stated sedately, his timbre unfeeling. Everything was different. Again. He tilted his head backwards and watched Stacey, who was standing at the breakfast bar, upside-down. Absently he put a hand on his stomach.

"Really. Strange...funny...I dunno..." his tone was listless, but his mind was anything but. There was a familiar pressure against his back...he missed it...not that anyone could see them, but now that he had them back, he wasn't so sure...

"It's a ticklish feeling... had it since noon...Maybe it was something I ate," as Fred spoke, the corner of his mouth twitched a little. Stacey thought of his lips. She still didn't understand what was going on with him, why he had left so suddenly after their kiss.

Intuitively she knew that she had something to do with his demotion to humanity and his departure. It was really only recently that she had begun to understand. When she had overheard Jane talking to Fred about her... about him... about what they had once shared together.

It was unsettling to think that she had forgotten that they had already been a couple, albeit for only two days. They must have been two wonderful days for an angel to have given up everything that he ever knew just so that he could be with her, Stacey, formerly called shallow.

All the same, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on Fred's problem. He was still lying on his back with one hand on his stomach thoughtfully staring into space. Stacey smiled knowingly. She walked to the chair facing opposite the couch, and sat, folding her hands between her legs, and leaned forward eagerly.

"So. Who is she?" she asked perkily for the lateness of the hour, but it was only for show. Stacey still wasn't sure how to feel about him.

"Who, Denise?"

"Denise who?"

"DuPont. Denise DuPont,"

"From?"

"She's Caldwell's new client,"

"Ah. I see," Stacey's eyes widened sparkling. If she wasn't right for him, then maybe this Denise was. All she wanted was for him to be happy, but her heart still fell a little.

Fred no longer seemed so dazed. "What does Denise have to do with all this?" he asked, eyebrows arched, his newly alert gaze resting on Stacey as he sat up.

"When did she have her appointment?"

"Around lunch break. Caldwell wasn't there so-"

"You said that you first had butterflies in your tummy around noon, right?"

"Stomach, the proper term is stomach. Wait," Fred deadpanned. "Did you say Butterflies?" Stacey nodded quite seriously. "But what-"

"All I'm trying to say, silly, is that the 'tickle' in your 'stomach' began at lunch. What happened at lunch? You met Denise. Obviously she's the reason for it right?" she looked at him hard trying to get her point across.

"..."

"You are a classic case Freddy! You have the Love Bug, the Craze, whatever you want to term it - you're in love!"

"No,"

"What do you mean, 'no'? You have exhibited all of the classic symptoms of-"

"I said NO!"

"But I..." Stacey's mouth snapped shut at his hurt and angry glare.

"I am not in...I'm not in love," He turned on hell and with bare feet walked out of the door.

* * *

Fred walked around the neighborhood in distress till he feet were sore, which, if he was actually still human, wouldn't have taken long considering the fact that he had walked home barefoot from the Firm. Technically his feet weren't actually sore, because he, Fred, was once again a celestial being with wings protruding elegantly from his back.

Yet it seemed that since he returned from L.A. fully human he, even in his current form, had retained the human fallacies and attributes. It first it had been disorienting. Now he was fully unsettled. Gatekeeper of heaven to guardian angel to human and then back to guardian angel... it was a lot to go through all at once.

And there was still Stacey. The passion in his heart flared at the thought of her. The most perfect thing that he had ever seen in his long lived life. She, of all people, was the one to declare him to be in love with another. It seemed he would never get Stacey to feel for him how he felt for her.

But at the same time, there was now the question of his wholly human feelings for Denise. Did he love her? Well, he supposed, Stacey probably knew the side affects of love better than he. But the feelings that he had had for Stacey had shown themselves in totally different way.

He sighed heavily as he sat down rather dejectedly on a bench. "Do I want to bring her the MEAT?" he asked himself. And the thought was undoubtedly...

Loose dark chocolate locks cascading in ringlets down her shoulders...lovely sapphire eyes framed by long dark lashes... Long flowing and blonde tresses with wispy blonde bangs...large and innocent green eyes...pale skin with a healthy flush that looked about as soft as a flower petal, slim feminine figure...glorious laugh and full pink lips that touched his...

Denise.

Stacey...

"Maybe I have a human complex," he wondered aloud to himself, and looking up to heaven, "Why me?" and then after a moment, "I am such a workaholic!" he sighed again.

Fred closed his eyes and murmured. "Focus...soul's eternal joy... soul's eternal joy..."

He blinked and he saw her eyes.

"Stacey..."

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Stacey sat down on the bench next to a very forlorn looking Fred. "Look, I'm no archangel..." he trailed off. She looked him over. His longish brown hair was mussed and his grey suit pants wrinkled. The purple tie was hanging untied around his neck and under the collar of his white button up. He had loosed the top three buttons. He looked positively beaten. His head was hung down and he was sitting hunched looking at his bare feet dangling just off the ground.

"Did you walk home barefoot?" Stacey asked him concernedly, leaning over to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," He turned his head and looked out at the street lit by the glow of street lamps. All else was dark and stars filled the sky. Stacey looked foreword too, and as she did so, saw a single white and golden feather floating down to the sidewalk. It landed right at Fred's reddened feet, sore from the amount of walking he had done on pavement.

Stacey leaned down and picked up the peculiar feather. It was perfect in colouration, and there were no tears in the plume. It was flecked with gold, and the tip was wholly golden in colour, but the rest was a pure and flawless shade of white.

As she examined the feather, Stacey felt Fred's eyes on her. "Great," he said heavily. "I'm molting," Stacey looked up at him suddenly in response to his words.

"It's...yours?" She asked eyes widening.

"Yeah, I haven't lost a feather in eons. I only find loose feathers lying around when I am completely stressed out. Never otherwise. My wings are in perfect health," he said as if he discussed preening everyday.

"I meant, you have wings?" Stacey asked quizzical, "I thought-"

"No! I...I...crap..."

"I thought you lost your wings," she peered as him from behind the feather. Fred had just betrayed himself to her. She supposed he thought that she thought him crazy.

"How did you...?" Fred stammered, honestly looked shell shocked at her admission. "How...how..."

"I overheard you and Jane. And, um, well I... I sort of remember some of what you did. Um, you wrote me a poem, you serenaded me... um, we, um..." Stacey pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and he slid his arms around her returning it eagerly.

"Umm, yeah,um..." he mumbled awkwardly after she pulled away.

"What did you mean by Soul's Eternal Joy?" Stacey asked leaning her head on his shoulder, and pressing to his side on the bench. She was sure that it was past midnight already. Fred put an arm tentatively around her shoulders.

"Love of my life, soul mate, you know, the lord's lingo for celestial spouse,"

"Ahhh," came her airy reply. Stacey blinked a couple times sleepily. "Who is she?" she asked mid yawn.

It was a moment or so before Fred answered. "My soul's eternal joy is you," He gazed down at her lovely face. She was asleep. "It always was and always will be you, Stacey," Fred brushed her wispy bangs out of her eyes and gazed up to heaven once more in silent understanding and acceptance.

Stacey was his. Forever. Always. They might not always be together, but that would not change how he felt. How she felt. Fred sat there with Stacey for a long time, just looking up at his former, and once again, eternal home. Someday they could be together. And then it would be forever.

The butterflies were gone. In there place was genuine contentment. There was happiness, comfort. There was love. Fred's eyes glazed over as the street grew dark and the sky was black velvet with diamonds that glinted in his chocolate brown orbs.


	2. Park Benches, Velvet Skies and Diamonds

Chapter two

"What on earth!" the yell awakened the celestial being and the angelic human sleeping nestled into his side. Blinking his eyes open, Fred was greeted with the site of Deb/Jane's very upset concerned and curious face.

"Oh, we were out here all night!" came Stacey's dreamy voice, still sleepy. She was running her hand absently up and down Fred's chest, her blonde hair splayed over his shoulder, and the thought of it combined with the feel of her hands was giving Fred tingles down his spine, the good kind.

"I have been looking for you two! I was worried! I didn't know where you were! We need to get to work Fred and Stacey-oh my god, were your feet bleeding, Fred?"

He glanced down at his sore feet and noticed the red congealed blood on bothe his feet. "Great, that will be wonderful..." he removed his arm from around Stacey and stretched as she stood and shook her long tresses. Great. Not only was he going to be sore footed but stiff too. But it was well worth spending one night with Stacey in his embrace.

Looking to his left, Fred noticed the feather, its golden sparkling in the bright sunny California morning. Glancing around he wasn't pleased to note that another had fallen. He picked it up gently from the grass and grabbed the other one before the light breeze could blow it out of his grasp.

"Look, Jane, I um...I think that I'm calling in sick today, can you let Kim know?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes that made Stacey giggle. She went to his side and took his arm resting her head on his shoulder, a contented look on her exquisite features.

"Okay, I think?" Jane watched us perplexedly. Stacey was still holding Fred's arm. She made a face indicating something or another to Jane who arched her eyebrows in response.

"Hello, still here, anybody?" Fred asked sarcastically. They made it back to the house, Fred limping, where Jane departed leaving Stacey and Fred alone. As he went over the threshold, Fred yelped in pain.

"Freddy? Are you alright?" He hobbled over to his couch and collapsed onto it, lifting his foot over his leg to get a look at it. "Ohwe..." Stacey saw the sharp bit of glass protruding from his foot. "Let me go get a tweezers and some Neosporin, kay?" She said nodding and biting her lower lip at the right corner.

Stacey left a very sore and tired Fred sitting on the couch while she made her way to the bathroom in search of the prescribed items. Fred didn't wait that long. Staggering, Fred made it to the bedroom closest to the living room. He was stiff all over, his feet hurt and he was tired.

"Freddy? Where...?" Stacey made her way into her bedroom to find her newly acquired boyfriend asleep on her bed, feet propped on a decorative pillow, breathing calmly as he slept comfortably for the first time in a long while.

"Goodnight Fred," Stacey smiled happily, as she watched him doze and left the room.

* * *

"Hi Kim," Jane said with a false tone and smile. Kim Caldwell was her mortal enemy, though not as much as she had been previously. Sure she was probably the devil's mistress, she had tried to steal Grayson and had been cruel to Jane before she was Deb, but she was less cruel now that she had found someone. It was evident without Fred bumbling over things that he didn't seem to understand until after he had make them obvious.

Kim was with Parker. He had wanted her, and Kim didn't have to coerce him into anything. They were of the same cut. Kim had softened since realizing that she didn't have to deceive to find love.

"Hi," there was distrust in Kim's voice as Jane spoke to her genially. "Where's my personal assistant, is he going to be late again?"

"No, Fred won't actually be here today, um, he isn't feeling very well today and he just asked me to let you know that he's going to be out sick today," again she smiled in a less than genuine fashion.

"What do you mean 'out sick'? He was just fine yesterday,"

"He fell asleep on a park bench last night; I didn't find him till two minute till. And he walked home barefoot yesterday, and, well... He's just not in any shape to come into work today, trust me,"

"Okay," Caldwell couldn't even begin to fathom the unusual and strange habits of Fred from New York. Come to think of it, she didn't even know his last name. And who couldn't drive these days? "Whatever, just tell him that he had better be here tomorrow, I don't care how he feels,"

"Alright, I'll let him know,"

* * *

Fred awakened amongst fluffy pillows and cool sheets that smelled like...Stacey? His foot was throbbing and Fred didn't really feel like getting up. He glanced at the clock and observed that several hours had already passed; Stacey must have left him to sleep.

"Stacey?" he called out. There was no answer; the house was still and silent. Fred fumbled getting up and gingerly placed some of his weight on his right leg and foot. He had never had the glass removed.

He sat back down almost immediately and stretched his arms with a great yawn. He was a lot less stiff but there was still something that he wanted to do. Again Fred stood, taking his time and watching his foot. It felt good to spread his wings.

In Fred's opinion, they were his best and most defining feature. When fully spread his wings reached about a foot and a half past his fingertips. They were white flecked with gold, downy and soft, not a single loose feather, perfectly preened. He might be an angel, but that didn't mean he wasn't vain sometimes. Fred took great pride in his appearance, especially that of his unique wings. Other gatekeepers had been jealous of him, but not to the point of envy.

Fred lay back down on the bed only to be enveloped by Stacey's sent. It was intoxicating. It was just as Fred found himself wondering what Stacey would look like in a pair of wings when he once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Jane came into the house, she found Stacey sitting curled up in one of the chairs holding a glass of champagne and wearing her sleep tank and a pair of booty shorts watching the T.V.

"My guess is that Fred is asleep. So, how was you day?" Jane asked conspiratorially. Stacey turned her head to look at Jane. She sighed dramatically before setting the untouched glass of cold duck next to an identical one on the side table.

"He slept all day! I thought that maybe he might wake up soon, but I guess he was really tired," Jane watched Stacey's face carefully. It was obvious that she was disappointed.

"Well," began the Deb in Jane, hoping to cheer up her friend, "I am sooo tired right now, so I'm going to go straight to bed, kay?"

Stacey's eyes lit up and the corner of her mouth slid upwards. "Okay. I'll probably be going to bed soon too," As she walked to her bedroom, Jane stopped and turned, facing Stacey once again.

"Stacey?"

"Yep?"

"Where is Fred sleeping?"

"Ohwe. I was getting the tweezers and Neosporin when I went back to the bathroom for that stuff in the brown bottle that stings really bad on open cuts, ummm-"

"Hydrogen Peroxide,"

"Right! And when I got back he wasn't on the couch so I went into my bedroom and he was already sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him," Stacey nodded eagerly.

"Why did you need all those medical supplies? Did-"

"We found some glass in the bottom of Fred's right foot. I'll take care of it tomorrow, don't worry,"

"Okay. Goodnight then,"

"Goodnight,"


	3. Rule Number Twenty

Chapter three

When Deb/Jane had finally gone to bed, - well no. That's not quite right. Immediately after Deb/Jane left the room I turned off the T.V., grabbed the two glasses of champagne and hurried into my room where Freddy was sleeping adorably on my bed, tangled in my sheets.

I set down the glasses on the side table and lifted the sheet hesitantly. Before yesterday, I defiantly wouldn't have been so indecisive about this. But now I knew that he was completely into me, and an angel besides. I bit the right corner of my right lip.

What if he got sent back to heaven again because of me? What if I never saw him again? Was it worth it? Was it worth possibly loosing the most perfect guy that I had ever loved? Was the night of bliss, wrapped in his arms, worth what could happen?

I held my breath for a long time, all the time that it took me to decide. When I finally let it out, I was really in need of air. I had never ever felt this way about anyone ever before. I was about to go all the way to rule number 20. The final rule. Never. Ever. Ever. Sleep with your head on his chest unless you want to spend the rest of your life with him and you want to get engaged and married and grow old together.

I had never ever done that before. Deb had. The Monday before she died. And then Grayson had bought the diamond ring for her. Rule number twenty was the most full-proof rule in the book. It never had failed for anyone that Deb or I knew. Angie got engaged the week after she first slept with her head on Jason's chest. So did Amy and Marina.

Slowly I sat down on the bed next to Freddy. He was breathing lightly. Really lightly. "Please don't wake up yet!" I whispered desperately. He rolled on his back and breathed deeply. I was safe.

"Okay..."I snuggled under the covers and got as close to Fred as I dared, the fabric of his pants just touching my skin. Lying on my stomach, I nestled in tight, holding my breath, and then gently let my head come down on his chest. I could here the beat of his very human, and extremely breakable heart. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and my own breathing fell into time with his. One arm came up and naturally wrapped itself around me.

"Goodnight Fred," I looked up at his peaceful and calm face, his expression as innocent as...Fred? Well, he was defiantly innocent; no stupid trial could prove him guilty of anything. Except maybe loving me.

I yawned and watched Fred until I couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

I was going to stretch when I felt the abnormal weight on my chest. I opened my eyes widely in surprise. Stacey was lying on her side, her head on my chest. On my chest. Incredibly amazingly... whatever the word was to describe how it felt in regards to her. I don't really know the word, but I expect that the Deb in Jane will let me know what it is.

For now, I will use the only word I know that I can substitute in for being as close to the feeling as possible. It was, she was, absolutely divine. Celestial though I may be, the light pressure that her gorgeous head applied was divine. Ex-mail guy was right. In my book, and I sounded absolutely heathen to myself and I felt blasphemous, Stacey was a goddess.

I lifted my hand tentatively from its resting place on her shoulder to head and stroked the silken gold strands peacefully. If this was against the rules... I was in heaven right then and there.

"Mmmmhmmm mmm," Stacey began to stir and I held my breath as she blinked dreamily up at me. "Mmm ga'morning, Fred," as soft smile graced her lips and she wrapped her arms tight around my chest nuzzling up to me. One of her legs slipped over mine. I was feeling the urge to hunt animals and return with their meat for her again... Maybe it was more hunt any guy that had ever, ever, done her wrong... My pulse was racing.

"Fred, are you okay?" her voice was quiet and serene, still quite sleepy. "Your heartbeat has like almost doubled,"

"Maybe we should get up,"

"Why?"

"I'll make you breakfast?"

"Fred?"

"Yeah, Stacey?"

"Please don't get up, not yet,"

"Okay. I won't get up,"

"Fred?"

"Ah huh?"  
"I love you," she breathed airily. At her words I felt...again I really don't know what sort of word I'm supposed to use here. It was like a warm sensation, filling my chest to bursting.

"Thank you, thank you lord,"

"I know, you love me too," Stacey sighed contentedly and I exhaled, regaining my composure. I was then that I noticed Jane's presence. Deb/Jane's presence. It was now a combination of the two, still more Deb than Jane, and that was how it probably would always be.

I wasn't quite sure how long she had been there - there meaning just behind the door, watching though the crack and listening - but all I knew was that she was happy, and sad. Sad because she couldn't be as happy as Stacey could. Or me.

"Baby,"

"Fred?"

"I need your loving," Stacey giggled softly. "I've got to have all of your loving,"

"It's all yours,"

* * *

"Good morning Stacey. Fred," Jane greeted the two pleasantly. She was sure that Fred went to take his shower she'd get all the details that she needed from Stacey. Deb's, as well now as Jane's, besty was grasping Fred's arm, a little sheepishly. Fred looked a little uncomfortable.

"Anyone up for coffee?" Jane asked hoping to steer the conversation in a generally less awkward direction. Deep down inside Jane was sure that Fred knew she had been spying on them. The three chatted a little and then Fred left as usual to take his morning shower.

"So? Details!" The two friends ran for the couch and sat down eagerly awaiting the up and coming conversation. Jane watched Stacey closely. She hadn't been able to see them through the crack, only hear them. Jane just wanted to know if a new rule had been initiated.

"So..." Stacey giggled. "He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. So I got slowly into bed and he almost woke up twice! And then I did it," The blonde model's eyes were wide and her voice had deepened.

"Did what?"

"I initiated rule number twenty!" Stacey covered her eyes awaiting Jane's response.

"Rule number twenty! Really? Ohmygod!" Jane beamed and giggled a little with Stacey. "And in the morning? Do you think rule number twenty worked as usual?" Stacey could barely contain her excitement.

"Well. He was awake when I woke up, and I think I freaked him out a little, cause I like had my leg over him and my arms around him, but he was stroking my hair. And then he wanted to get up and I was afraid that I did the wrong thing and that he'd be mad at me, but then he wanted to make me breakfast but I said no and then I ...I said it,"

"Really? You said the words? That's like a whole thirteen steps in one night!"

"Mhmm!" her reply came in a high pitched tone. "I told him that I loved him,"

"And?"

"Well...he said thank you, that confused me at first and then he thanked God so I suppose it was an Angel thing and I said I know, because he meant it as I love you too, which was so obvious," there was a pregnant pause.

"Jane. Deb, I need Deb right now. I...I think I turn him on! Oh my god. What if it doesn't work, it worked for you and for Amy and Angie and Mercedes and Marina, what if it doesn't work for me?" Stacy was almost to the point of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay," Jane embraced her tearful friend. "Remember, he gave up everything for you, I doubt that he'd take advantage of that for anything. In fact," Jane stared Stacey dead in the eye with a thoughtful look. "In fact, I don't think he even knows how to take advantage of people..."

For a time they were bothe silent, contemplating what Jane had said when Stacy perked up. "Ooo! That's the other thing! I think that Fred is the most innocent person that I have ever met, and if anyone would make him go to court, I bet that jury would find him immediately innocent just by looking at him!" she declared with a nod of her head.

Jane laughed aloud at Stacey's confidence in Fred's innocence. "See, I told you. All you needed to do was see a different kind of guy, the sweet, adorable shorter kind with smaller biceps that really actually care about you,"

"I know. That's why you're my besty," Stacey leaned foreward and embraced her friend again.

* * *

Fred watched on from the open door of the bathroom. It would be his turn to talk with Jane on the way to work. He was confused and nothing would get sorted out until he spoke with Jane. At that point he just couldn't wait.

"Hey you two! Jane, we'd better get going," Fred walked over to Stacey and without giving any warning, kissed her full on the mouth in a similar fashion, Jane noted, to that of the first time that Stacey had impulsively kissed Fred.

"Let's have lunch, meet me at the Firm and we will go anywhere that you want,"

"Okay, bye sweetie, have a good day, I'll see you at lunch" and with that Stacey kissed him back, just a little kiss and let her hands fall to his shoulders. Fred turned to go with Jane when he caught the tune just out of the kitchen area. Stacy was humming.

"Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooooo Oo Oo Oo. Mmm hmm. Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooooo Oo Oo Oo..."

With a new bounce in his Step Fred walked out the door. "Baby, I need your lovin'. Got to have all your lovin',"


	4. 3 Minute Kisses or the Youtube Encounter

Chapter four

"So," Fred and Jane were stuck in traffic when Fred finally got up the nerve to speak about what had happened between him and Stacey.

"So, what?"

"Stacey,"

"Mmm hmm, what about her?"

"Okay. I'm just going to say it all. What is the word you people use to describe the divine feeling that her head on my chest is like... It's incredibly..."

"Hot. Incredibly Hot. Or sexy. Pick one,"

"I'll go with the first. And the word for the warm fuzzy sensation that you get when-"

"When she tells you that she loves you?" Jane cut Fred off.

"Yeah, that,"

"Love. Love manifests in many different forms. You're just experiencing another form of what you already have for Stacey. Honestly, there are a lot of different stages and kinds of love. You started out with physical attraction; it was just her outside beauty. You felt the instinctual need of all men to want a woman, or, as you so ably put it, bring her the meat. Then it became adorable infatuation. It was about her personality, every cute thing that she did or said. And from there just plain desperate infatuation," Jane paused to let her lesson set in.

"I love Stacey in many different ways. So what kind of love did I feel this morning while you were _spying_ on us?" Fred asked accusingly.

"A combination of physical and psychological love," Jane prevaricated.

"Jane, you're beating around the bush here. Explain,"

"She turns you on,"

"Huh?"

"Warm fuzzy, just not in your chest. That's the physical,"

"Oh. Yeah. Got it. Totally understood. Moving on..."Fred looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"You want to make her happy. You just want to always be with her because-"

"Because she makes me feel like I'm a million miles above the earth with my wings spread full out and my heart is going to burst because she makes me feel like the luckiest man on earth and angel in heaven and I just want to bring her the sun because she shines like it and lights everyday of my life with her bright personality, her cute quirks and her adorable giggle," Fred finished, cutting Jane off.

Jane beamed at his avowal. "Exactly. I couldn't have put it better myself,"

* * *

"Hello Fred," the tone in her voice didn't of set Fred's mood in the least. He felt like he was on top of the moon, and nothing was going to ruin his mood today.

"Hello Ms. Caldwell, how are things this morning?"

"Why weren't you here yesterday? Really. I want the truth or you are fired," hands on her hips, Kim meant business. Fred simply sat down at his desk and took off his shoes and sock.

"I was absent from work yesterday because I had sore feet," he said, propping up his right foot over his left leg. "Oh, crap, I forgot to have Stacy pull the glass out," Fred winced just a little as he gingerly touched his foot.

"Okay. You're not fired. Just, find somebody to help you get that glass out of your foot, disinfect it, and then get back to work, would you? Thanks," Fred's boss added sarcastically. Fred sighed and looked across the hall were Teri sat at her desk in front of Jane's office.

"Teri! Hi! Over here!" he called out, leaning over his desk.

"What do you want?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Boss here says that I need to have someone help me get the glass out of my foot, do you mind?"

"There's glass in your foot? How?"

"Um. Let's just say that I walked home two days ago,"

"Okay whatever, let's get you cleaned up,"

* * *

Fred sat at his desk once again, doing all the work prescribed of a P.A. and probably more. He was typing up a report that was due for Caldwell's after lunch meeting. His fingers were flying like a madman's over the keys and his eyes were moving back and forth so fast that Teri could barely tell if he was delirious for continual pain or just really good and doing his job in record time, more like in an impossible time limit.

It had been over three hours since she had pulled the shards of glass from Fred's foot, and poured hydrogen peroxide over them followed by lots of Neosporin and Band-Aids. His feet were bleeding badly by the time that Teri was done fixing him up and she really found his restraint admirable.

He had cried out only twice in relative pain. The first time was when she had pulled the largest shard of glass from his right foot. Then he had yelled out. The second time however was the ritual dispensing of large amount of Hydrogen peroxide. Then it was more of a yelp. So to help out a little after he had hissed as she applied the Neosporin, Teri had recommended taking a couple of Tylenol (I swear by it!).

Teri still wondered how Fred had gotten so cut up. Maybe he really had walked home from work; it wasn't as if he could drive, Teri knew that first hand. And once she had seen him at work without shoes.

Fred was a good guy, just a little but strange. He didn't seem to know what was best for his health and his job status as P.A. to the bitch from hell that he worked for. And yet, Fred was the only assistant that Caldwell had kept for more than two months. He was obviously doing something right.

Fred had just stood and was walking over to the generic filing cabinet when Teri noticed Jane's friend Stacey walking towards Fred.

"Hey sweetie!" the perky blonde said with a smile that lit up the room. Teri frowned in disgust, but her frown turned to shock as she watched Fred turn and address the airhead.

"Hi, Stacey,"

"So, are still taking me wherever I want to go?"

"Yeah, I told you that I would,"

"How about we stay here. I called Jane before I left to see how busy you were and she said that your boss was being really mean and overworking you because you weren't here yesterday which is really all my fault and I just thought that I would bring you lunch!"

"Thanks," Fred walked back to his desk with the files and Stacey brusquely followed him. Teri watched on in fascination as Fred, completely absorbed with Stacey's presence cleared a place for her to sit _on _his desk and then sat back down in is black leather swivel chair.

"Just let me finish typing these up, okay?" Stacey didn't answer; she was bobbing her head up and down side to side in time to a song that was apparently in her head. She stopped after a moment and slide off the desktop. Fred was now absorbed in typing the report and didn't notice that Stacey was now walking around to the open side of his desk.

What happened next stunned the office gossip completely. The lithe blonde grabbed the back of Fred's chair and pulled him away from the keyboard. He protested but Stacey had already swung her leg over his and was straddling him.

"Stacey, I have to, I have to..."it didn't matter because she was kissing him and he was kissing her. It didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Teri pressed a button on her phone and waited. "David. Get everyone who knows Fred up here. You have to see this. No you have to see this,"

* * *

J. Parker felt like he was an in charge type of guy. He usually was aware of all happenings within his Firm. He liked everything just so and was proud that he could keep it that way. His employees were reliable. So when he was on his way to Kim's office and there was a crowd of his reliable and hard working employees standing clustered a short distance away from his destination he became curious.

Directing his attention in the direction of her office, he immediately saw the cause of the crowd. Caldwell's new assistant Fred, or at least someone who was sitting in his chair at his desk, was being straddled by a blonde woman who looked like a professional model. It seemed that they were kissing.

"Teri, how long?" he asked in his mock serious tone. The office gossip was looking at her cell phone intently. She held up three fingers.

"That's long enough, thank you Teri," With that J. Parker walked over to the desk and cleared his throat. There was an instantaneous response from Fred.

"Yes sir?" Fred asked, all business, the model still trailing kisses down his neck, her fingers wrapped in the P.A.'s hair.

"Is Caldwell available?"

"She is not currently in her office however-"It seemed that was all J. Parker was going to get out of the poor distracted man. Stacey had put her hand on his cheek and turned Fred's face towards hers and began kissing him once more. Fred held out a finger in the symbol of 'just a moment' but soon his hand went to the back of his lover's head and was oblivious.

"Teri, continue your faithful counting. And I know that all of you have something else to do so one of you just sit and take a vid of the rest with your cell phone. I'm sure that you'll send it out to everyone anyways. Now let's go people," The managing partner shook his head with a smirk as he took one last look at Fred and Stacey. All he knew was that Caldwell was in for a surprise when she got back from her lunch break.

He would enjoy watching that encounter on youtube. She was going to bite Fred's head off when she caught her longest running personal assistant making out with his girlfriend at his desk.


End file.
